


Prelude A

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grelle and Madam Red's kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude A

"Madam…?" her butler asked sheepishly.

Angelina's crimson eyes stared forward coldly, hard.

"…Madam…?" he stuttered, twitching in fright of the crash of ominous thunder, his bright green eyes wide.

He had seen this before. Right before the kill, her eyes would go cold, her femininely fluid movements become sharp and her jovial socialite personality slip away to reveal the violent murderer she was never allowed to be.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he confirmed in that quiet voice he had chosen for the character of Madam Red's butler.

She didn't reply, though he could see her muscles tense and eyes narrow slightly.

"I know it hurts. It hurts me, too…" he admitted, a butler's white-gloved hand wandering to rest forlornly on his abdomen. "Tell me, Madam, why should we be the only ones that hurt?"

Grelle's own façade slipped, his shoulders angled back proudly and that pointed smile plastered itself across his face, voice rising into his preferred falsetto. "What right do those whores have to throw away what we've spent our entire lives praying for?"

"They have no rights…" she muttered.

"That's right, darling. They threw all that away with your surgery, washed it down the drain with their unborn children."

He could see it in her eyes, the snap, and felt a bit of pride that he was the one to cause it. She pulled herself to her feet with a punctuation of lightning out the window reflecting off her wild red eyes.

"She killed a helpless baby. I hope she's as carefree about having her own life ended."

The widow stomped purposefully to a table set by the window beaten with rain and snatched her medical bag, whipping around to lock eyes with her Death God butler. He returned a wider grin, stepping gracefully over to her. Grelle was pleased with himself, to say the least. He has brought the Madam from her terrified first kill to this, vicious wrath ready to be unleashed.

"God, I love it when you get like that…" he whispered, leaning close to her face as his lips parted slightly.

The Madam gripped his hair above the ribbon and yanked his head back, a soft moan escaping him.

"Later." she ordered, releasing his tresses as he fell to his knees, then gazed up at her with that pathetic expression he always wore as a butler, though it soon included a pleased smirk over pointed teeth.

"Yes, Madam." he agreed, rising to his feet and placing one hand on her waist to guide her to the window. He unlatched the brass hook, threw open the panels and lifted her into his arms as one might a bride over the threshold, stepping onto the sill. In one fluid motion, he jumped, long hair and frock coat fluttering behind him as they disappeared into a red blur over the city.


End file.
